Purple Lightning
by CreampuffCat
Summary: Hikaru is out one night, and witnesses some strange purple lightning. it reminds her of someone, and when the pair meet again, what will happen? HikaruxRyuuga. Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfiction, like, ever so please be kind to me. if there's any improvements you think i could make, please let me know! **  
**I don't own MFB and the song is Monster, by Paramore.**  
**CreampuffCat out!**

Normal POV

It's just past 10 in the evening, as Hikaru is walking home from her job at the WBBA. Her shoulder length blue hair is matted to her tanned face, and as the rain continues to fall, she looks up, admiring the clouds and the lightning that dances between them.

Stopping for a rest, and to enjoy the storm some more, she sits down, on an old park bench under a tree and plugs her headphones in and smiles silently as the song begins to wash around her...

You were my concience, so solid now you're like water  
and we started drowning,not like we'd sink any thurther  
but i let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
but i'll get a new one,and come back for the hope that you've stolen...

Relaxing a little more, Hikaru starts to sing along, the lightning timing out a beat to her voice like it was listening.

I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster and eating us alive  
don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?  
well now that your gone, the world is ours!

oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh.

The rain pours down, getting heavier by every passing second. Hikaru doesn't seem to notice, and still the storm rages on...

I'm only human, i've got a skeleton in me  
but I'm not the villain,despite what you're always preaching  
call me a traitor,i'm just collecting your victims  
and their getting stronger,I hear them calling  
calling, calling!

I'll stop the whole world, ill stop the whole world  
from turning into a monster, and eating us alive  
don't you ever wonder how we'd survive?

Hikaru stops the song, and takes off her headphones. Immediately after,a huge roll of thunder shakes the sky and purple lightning seemingly applaudes her song. She smiles, and stands for a moment longer, watching this strange purple lightning  
light up the skyline, and tries to figure out what that strange colour reminds her of.  
Shrugging it off she continues her walk home.  
'home...' she says to herself.

Usually during the rain, there was no place she'd rather be than snuggled into her plush sofa in the warmth of her living room.

Not today though, for as she continues her walk, she can only think of how that strange colour captivated her, and made her feel, well,safe , as if on command a huge flash of purple light rips open the sky overhead and as it faded, Hikaru could see, if only for the tiniest second,

' a dragon?!' she exclaimed.' no... it must've been my imagination.'

But as she walked on,into the dark night, she knew it wasn't.

**I bet y'all know who that was, don't ya?**  
**Sorry that this chapter is so short, they will get longer i promise! Please don't shoot me!**

** \(o-o)/ Please review for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Purple Lightning Chapter 2**  
**Thanks to BlackCatNeko999 for my first review! It meant a lot to me because most of my favorite stories were written by you!**

**Shortly after the end of chapter 1.**

Hikaru opened the door of her house and threw her bag onto the counter, thinking how the storm had rapidly faded after she saw..._that_.Still unable to place where she had seen the strange colours before, Hikaru pushed the images out of her head and went to change into her pajamas.  
Hikaru's bedroom is painted a cool blue and has in it a mirror,a dresser, a wardrobe and her sofa bed.  
slipping off her trainers, she walks across to the mirror, her feet brushing against the plush black carpet. The mirror is slightly dusty, and Hikaru sighs as she wipes it , cleaning always escapes her to do list.

Looking up, Hikaru stares into the (now cleanish) mirror, only to see a pair of bright orangey gold eyes staring back.  
'Jesus Christ!' she yelps, and falls back onto the floor. 'What the hell?'  
Pulling herself to her feet, Hikaru peeks into the mirror again. Her own reflection looks back, and semi-aware that eyes don't usually come without a body, the bluenette shrugs it off and goes to take a shower.

Now clad in a ocean blue t-shirt and shorts,Hikaru sighs drowsily and enters her living room, silently cursing the too bright lights. She flops down on the couch and reaches for the TV remote. switching the TV on, she sits back and lets the box numb her brain.  
As she is dragged down into sleep, Hikau mutes the TV not bothering to get up and turn it off...

SMASH!

Instantly awake, instincts freeze Hikaru in place, watching the pictures on the TV flicker for a moment, before quietly dropping to the floor and turning it off. Standing up to survey the living room, Hikaru realises something's wrong.

Slowly, her her heart stopped racing and she calmed down, not too much though as she realises that whatever had broken her upstairs window, was coming down to deal with her.  
'shit! i need a weapon!'  
Hikaru dives for her kitchen, her feet slapping the cold tiles as she urged them to move faster.  
Noting that the footsteps coming from the stairs were deliberately slow, as if mocking her,Hikaru slowly slides the kitchen drawer open and pulls out a large vegetable knife, the light from the living room glinting off the sharp blade and transfixing her for a second.

The footsteps now crossing the living room, heavy boots making a deliberately loud noise. Hikaru decides that if she attacks now, the element of surprise might allow her to take down the unknown opponent, and call the police.  
But she hesitates too long and as she dives through the door, she is knocked semi-conscious by intruder, and fighting the the darkness that's clouding up the edges of her vision, Hikaru looks up to scowl at the intruder.

The man is short and slim, and dressed all in black. Hikaru realises with a moan that he is good at what he does and has probably done it many times before. Holding a short baseball bat, he approaches slowly, purple lightning lighting up the room behind them.  
'Hang on, purple?' speaking out loud, but to no-one in particular, Hikaru pulls herself to her feet and and sees the knife too far away for her to reach. The  
intruder begins to laugh and says, quietly,  
Y'know girlie, getting rid of the witnesses is usually my favorite part of the job!'  
The dude's insane. how am i going to get out of this one?' Hikaru thinks.

As if tring to get in and to help, the strange purple lightning flashes otside her is silent for a second as Hikaru and the intruder both stare outside, watching the purple flashes get brighter and brighter, closer and closer.

And then, without warning, a massive purple lightning bolt throws her balcony door of its hinges and blasts into the intruder's chest, the high voltage knocking him gasps as a rather familiar figure appears in the doorway, and as the light fades, she sees the white and red haired, L'drago wielding, Dragon Emperor himself step into her living room.

'Oh, god...'Hikaru mutters, before fully passing out.

**Well, that's the second chapter! I wasn't gonna leave that as a one-shot, never never never!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks for all your reviews, so here's chapter 3**

**Purple Lightning, Chapter 3**

Hikaru woke up slowly, her head smushed up against against something soft and warm, her hands brushing against something soft and fluffy witch is also slowly, she then breathes in through her nose. Surprised at the unfamiliar ashy scent, she remembers the events of the night before.

_As if tryng to get in and to help, the strange purple lightning flashes outside her is silent for a second as Hikaru and the intruder both stare_  
_outside, watching the purple flashes get brighter and brighter, closer and closer._

_And then, without warning, a massive purple lightning bolt throws her balcony door of its hinges and blasts into the intruder's chest, the high voltage_  
_stunning him back in surprise Hikaru gasps as a rather familiar figure appears in the doorway, and as the light fades, she sees the white_  
_and red haired, l'drago wielding, Dragon Emperor himself step into her living room._

'_Oh, god...'Hikaru mutters, before fully passing out._

'hello...?'an unfamiliar, yet familiar voice says.  
Looking up, Hikaru sees a pair of gold-orange eyes just inches away from her face.

'AAAAARRRGGH!' Hikaru screams, Realizing that she's on her couch, in her living room, with her head pressed into the Ryuuga's chest, arms round his neck, hands in his white and red hair.  
This doesn't surprise, or even phase him slightly.  
'what the hell?!' Hikaru yells and kicks Ryuuga off the couch, but before he hits the floor, he dissappears and then reappears, perched on the fireplace.  
(A/N i'm not sure he can teleport, but i'm making the story so he can!)

'J-Jesus Christ, Ryuuga! why the hell are you in my house?!

'I saved your ass from that dude who broke into your house, so the least you could do is not yell in my face and kick me off your furniture.'

'okay, but what happened to that man? did he escape? and how the hell did you even know that he was in my house anyway?'

Ryuuga paused slightly before answering Hikaru's question.' That man ... was deposed of, and as for why i knew...'

'yeah?'

'I heard your song, and followed you back.'

'No, Ryuuga I-I can't deal with this right now! I have a job i'm gonna be late for, and hell, i still haven't gotten over what you did to me at Battle Bladers!'

' i'll be back.'

'I hate you!'

'ha, you know you love it.' Ryuuga promptly dissappeard.

Hikaru glanced at the clock. It read 8:30 am  
'Aw shit! i'm gonna be late!'

LATER, AT WBBA HEADQUATERS

Hikaru rushed into Ryo's office, and in her haste, trips over her own feet and falls flat on her face. Ryo starts laughing his ass off and Tsubasa walks over to help her up.

' seems you've finally decided to join us, Hikaru.' Ryo says, after straightening his tie and suppressing more laughter.'we have some very important issues to discuss, so you might want to sit down.'

Hikaru pointedly ignores Tsubasa and sits down on a chair in front of Ryo's sits next to her.

' let's get this meeting underway. Dashan, you there?' Ryo turns to the screen mounted on the wall behind him, as team Wang Hu Zhong's leader appears on it.  
'hey, Ryo. why'd you want to see me so suddenly? Oh, hey Hikaru, Tsubasa.'The Chinese man greets them all warmly.

'well.' Ryo starts to speak. ' we appear to have a problem, and its quite urgent...' He trails off and the three teens look at him expectantly.

'it appears that the Dragon Emperor, Ryuuga has returned.' Ryo flinches while saying the name.

Tsubasa gaspes and falls off his chair, losing the calm demeanor that got him through so many battles, Dashan turns white as a sheet and his eyes widen slightly. Hikaru, knowing that it would look strange if she did'nt react like the other two, shot up out of her chair and gave ryo a scared look.

'This isn't all though. He has contacted the WBBA and told us that he plans on using his newly ressurected L'drago, to take us all down and get his revenge on my son.'

The room remains quiet for a moment, as Ryo gives them some time for the message to sink in. Tsubasa picks himself up off the floor and puts his hand to his chest, over the spot where L'drago pierced him during Battle Bladers, and takes a ragged breath in.  
'I shall inform Ginka and the others.' He states quietly and walks out of the room slowly.

Dashan hesitates for a moment before speaking.' Ryuuga is a threat to the entire world, so i and my team will come to Japan immediately to help you. We must make sure there is not a repeat of Battle Bladers.' The video feed cuts off and Ryo turns to face Hikaru.

'Hikaru, i know you are not in any condition to battle, but we still need your help. this may have come as a massive shock to you so, please take the rest of the day off.' Ryo gets up and goes to leave, and Hikaru calls after him.

'I'll do my best...'but then, as Ryo leaves,she adds quietly to herself 'what can I do though?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, just saying that there might be a slight delay in the uploading of the rest of the chapters, because my little brother wiped my documents (where i had the next, like 5 chapters stored, and deleted my PM's, the writing on my profile, one of my storys and put a crack in my laptop screen, so this may take a while to sort out...Sorry guys! Also, the song is Everybody's Fool, by Evenescence**

**Purple Lightning chapter 4**

**AT THE PARK, HALF AN HOUR AFTER CHAPTER 3**

Hikaru is sat down on the grass, under at tree. If she goes home, Ryuuga might show up .if she went to the B-pit, she'd have to listen to Ginka and the others panic about Ryuuga.  
The sun is hidden behind a load of grey clouds, it's not enough for rain, but it still suits her mood against the tree, Hikaru pulls her Ipod out of her pocket and puts her earphones in. Looking swiftly around to see that no-one's watching, she finds the park to be empty.  
The music starts up, and Hikaru smiles slightly.

Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
just what we all need,  
more lies about a world that...

never was and never will be  
have you no shame, don't you see me  
and you know you've got everybody fooled.

look, here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder  
oh, how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending.

Hikaru may have thought she was alone, but the park was only empty from her point of view. If she'd looked up...

But now i know she never was and never will be  
you don't know how you betrayed me  
and you know you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
can't find yourself, lost in your lie!

I know the truth now, i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore.

If she'd looked up, she would have seen Ryuuga, smirking to himself at how unaware she was, and how she was so close.

It never was and never will be  
you don't know how you betrayed me,  
and somehow you got everybody fooled.

It never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
and somehow now your're everybody's fool...

Hikaru takes out her earplugs and immediately feels something wrong. She jumps to her feet and looks round frantically, still not thinking to look up .Ryuuga's cold laughter startles the girl, and she looks up, only to find nothing there.

**This chapter was slightly rushed, witch is why its so short... Sorry :/ \(o_o)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, i had the day off school because my school went on strike, so i thought i'd update for you guys! . You may have noticed that i've gone over the first 4 chapters** **and fixed most of my mistakes.(I kept leaving random words out!)**  
**Also some of this chapter is with Ryuuga , as i thought it would be fun to try that out.**

**Purple Lightning Chapter 5**

Ryuuga watches Hikaru leave the park from where he was sat up in the had used L'drago's energy to make himself invisible, and it had scared Hikaru really badly, because she could sense someone was there, but not see him. Slipping back into view, Ryuuga was slightly irritated that now Hikaru wasn't here anymore, he had nothing to do. Looking over his options, the teen spotted the radio tower up ahead, just outside the park. He could survey the area from up there, and maybe spot something to do.

It's very windy at the top of the radio tower, but it doesn't bother Ryuuga. He sees Hikaru walking home but decides not to scare her anymore round again, he sees Ryo stood outside the WBBA building, on the round for a third time, he sees Ginka, Kyoya, Tsubasa and Madoka training together.  
A smile just touches his lips, and Ryuuga disappears.

With Hikaru

Hikaru walks into her living room, looking round carefully to make sure there's nobody there exept her. Satisfied that she's alone, Hikaru breathes a sigh of relief and relaxes.  
'i've had far too many frights recently.I wonder how many years off my life that is..'Hikaru mutters to herself as she walkes to the kitchen.

She picks up a bright blue mug, and pours hot chocolate powder into it. Once the kettle had boiled, and her hot chocolate was finished, Hikru sits down in front of the TVnand switches it on.

The box shows a helicopters veiw of a massive explosion and theres people running and screaming the blader DJ's voice sounds nervous as he Voices over the live broadcast.

'This is live from downtown Metal Bey city! I repeat this is live! A huge explosion has shaken the downtown area to its very core!The cause appears to be a Beyblade, but we can't get close enough to see!

Hikaru stifles a scream and turns the TV helicopter shakes slightly in the wind, and a image of Ginka, Kyoya,Tsubasa and Madoka appears on the are too far away for their faces to be seen properly.

' The city hero, Ginka Hagane and the rest of his team, are down there, but they don't seem to have caused the explosion!' Hang on! Pilot! Take us down there! ... What do you mean you can't?!... Dammit! Switch to the ground cameras!...we have no ground cameras? Ah, crap.'

Hikaru drops the hot chocolate and runs for the door, not bothering to turn off the TV. She had a hunch it was_ him_, that caused the explosion.

With Ryuuga  
As soon as he'd used L'drago to blow up a couple of trucks, Ginka and co came smoke hid his face from view, so they didn't recognise him.

'Hey! what the hell are you doing?!' Ginka shouted as Kyoya hurled some unspeakable insults at Ryuuga, still unable to see his face. Madoka was on her laptop, contacting Ryo, and Tsubasa was silent. The scar on his chest was hurting like crazy.

'come over here, y'bastard! face us like a man! Kyoya shouted.

'Yeah, take em out!Madoka added.

The smoke cleared, and Ryuuga stepped forward. Ginka, Kyoya and Madoka fell silent, and Tsubasa began to shake, before passing out on the concrete floor. Madoka ran over to him and held his head. Ginka was still without words at the moment; even thought he'd been warned that Ryuuga was back, it stil shocked him. Kyoya, however was only silent for a few moments and then proceeded to yell more insults at the Dragon Emperor.

Ryuuga didn't knew that _she_ would have seen the broadcast from the helicopter above, and he knew that she would come running.

**Thanks again for reading, please review for me. Also if anyone has any ideas for the next couple of chapters, please PM me.**

**\(o-o)/ **

**CreampuffCat out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay updating, but i wasn't sure how i wanted this chapter to play out , and thanks to all those who reviewed, because i do read them, and **  
**they really mean a lot to me.( And the PM's you guys sent me! They make me extra-happy!)**  
**\(o-o)/**

**Purple Lightning, chapter 6.**  
**With Hikaru.**

Hikaru was running as fast as she could, each breath burning her lungs and increasing the pain in her sides. She could see the helicopter hovering next to a huge plume of smoke, and knowing that her friends were there, she raced on.  
If she didn't get there in time Hikaru knew that _he_ was likely to get bored, and pull something that could endanger the lives of her friends who had stood by her and helped her through things she didn't want to face.  
But only he knew her secret, the secret that bound the two together.

**With Ryuuga.**  
Kyoya and Ginka had teamed up to try and take Ryuuga down, but with the new powers that L'drago had gained, he batted them away like flies. The two attackers were growing more and more angry, their attacks becoming less co-ordinated and sloppy. L'drago was effortlessly weaving around them, almost lazily when Ryuuga, now growing tired of this rather one sided battle, decided to draw it to a close.  
'L'drago!' He called, and watched as his Bey raced forward to obey, building up speed and power. Kyoya and Ginka were now too tired to doge, and both boys could only watch as the battle was about to draw to a close.

'NOW!' yelled a loud, slightly accented voice, and at the last second, L'drago's attack was deflected, by a fourth bey, Rock Zurafa. Ryuuga knew who it was, but Ginka, Kyoya, and Madoka had to look up to make sure.(Tsubasa is still passed out, by the way)Dashan was stood on the top of one of the high street shops, looking down at the explosion debris. The three teens cheered, but Ryuuga remained silent, and finished his attack. Leone and Pegasus flew through the air and landed a little away from the passed out Tsubasa, who was still being held up by Madoka.

Dashan jumped down, and walked over to where his friends his Bey back to him, he spoke to Ryuuga.

'Stop this and leave now Ryuuga, you've caused more than enough damage.' Dashan's voice was calm and unafraid.

'or what? are you going to _make_ me leave? Ryuuga said, rather sarcasticly.

'no, Ryuuga. I have no argument with you.' Dashan's eyes were locked with Ryuuga's and the two stood silently for a moment,each searching for weaknesses in the other persons gaze.  
The three onlookers were amazed that anyone could hold Ryuuga's stare without flinching, and remained silent to see how this would play out. Even kyoya knew better than to butt in now.

The silence was fragile but the tension was thick. _He_ was knew that Hikaru was coming and would play right into his hands, but Ryuuga also knew that he had time to kill before she arrived. Thinking then of a rather amusing trick he could use, the Dragon Emperor smirked slightly.  
Raising his right hand, he called back L'drago back. Raising his left hand, he channeled the dark power and used it to quickly re-awaken the dark power inside (the still passed out) Tsubasa.  
His eyes flicked open, revealing them to now be completely purple, the same colour as L'drago. Tsubasa tried to get up. Madoka was slightly startled by the older teen's sudden movement and went to help him to his feet. Tsubasa roughly pushed her to the ground, gaining Ginka and Kyoya's attention. Dashan was still trying to calmly reason with Ryuuga, who was being deliberately argumentative and over-reactive.

'Ryuuga, please calm down. I don't wish to continue arguing with you.'

'well then, turn around. I'm sure you'd be much more interested in that than me.'

'what the?' Dashan turned around, to see Madoka and Ginka flat on the floor, with Kyoya and Leone doing their best to protect them against Tsubasa's attacks.  
'What the hell did you do?!' Dashan demanded, his voice losing it's calm edge.

'I can control almost anyone who i've peirced with the dark power.' Ryuuga stated,as it it was the most natural thing in the world.'see?'  
Kyoya stopped moving, and Tsubasa stopped his barrage of attacks. Kyoya then stood up straight and looked blankly at Dashan, Tsubasa wearing the exact same expression.

'you're a monster.' Dashan said quietly, realizing he had almost nothing to rely on.

'I know! isn't it great?' Ryuuga said, his voice edged with poison .Dashan was jumping off the deep end with his hands tied, facing Ryuuga now, especially with the sadistic mood he was in. He didn't know it, but his only hope now was Hikaru.

**ooo, things are really starting to heat up now! please review and/or PM me with your thoughts on this chapter, because as i said, i really value your opinions!**  
**\(o-o)/ CreampuffCat out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Purple Lightning, chapter 7**

Hikaru is stood close enough to have seen the events that occurred in the last part of chapter 6, but to far away to be seen by anyone. Her insides were burning guilt, because had just witnessed her best friends be manipulated and broken.  
Slowly, as she saw Dashan raise his launcher to Ryuuga, that guilt turned to fury, that helped her find her voice.

'Stop it! Stop it right now!' Ryuuga and Dashan turned to face Hikaru, as she walked slowly towards them. Tsubasa and Kyoya stayed where they were and Madoka and Ginka were still on the floor. She stopped a couple of meters away, realising that Ryuuga was between her and her friends. He smiled, and stepped towards her, turning his back to Dashan, and the rest.  
Ryuuga continued walking towards Hikaru, who was frozen to the spot and had no idea what to do; she was trapped.  
'Hikaru, run! I'll take care of things here!' Dashan yelled to her, and feeling her legs unlock, and the adreneline kick in, Hikaru ran. She didn't know  
where she was going but she did know, that she had to get the hell out of there.

Hikaru looked around quickly, to see the street knew that Ryuuga could match her pace without even trying, and that he was playing with her. Hikaru decided to head to the WBBA. She could get help there and...  
'(Oh, who am i kidding? Ryuuga's gonna get me either way)' Hikaru thought. She could feel the panic coming on and it took a lot to push it down, but it wasn't working.  
'I give up.I give up, Ryuuga. You win.'Hikaru said quietly,her voice angry, but terrified.

Ryuuga laughed softly, menacingly. He appeared in front of her, his face just inches away from hers.  
'That's a matter of opinion. You are the one person I will never be able to fully control, and this makes you interesting.I could kill you now and be done  
with this, or i could let you play my little game.' He said, his voice quiet and calm.

'what game? and why are you unable to control _me_?' The fight was returning to Hikaru's voice, and her broken spirit stirred within her.

'My game, the game of life. I'll let you live, but i don't think you'll want to once you hear what i have to say.'Hikaru weakly nodded for Ryuuga to wanted answers.  
'during Battle Bladers, my attack should have killed you, because that was what i intended it to when i pierced your heart, and destroyed it, a fragment of my power was left behind. It healed you and sealed itself where your heart should be. So the term ' black-hearted' actually applies to you, and it's because of this, that i can't control you, i can't make you mine.'

Hikaru took a moment to steady herself, and take in what Ryuuga said before speaking.'I would never be yours, Ryuuga. You're a psychopath! and you've tried to kill my friends so many times!'

'once your friends find out that you're like me, we'll see what you say about that.'

'What do you mean_ like you?!_ I'd never-' Hikaru never got her answer. Ryuuga kissed her.  
Blood pounded in Hikaru's ears, as she realised what he doing. The was girl wanted to pull away, but there was something stopping her, telling her that this was just so_ right._

Hikaru realized that the dark power fragment inside her must be responding to it's other half. Ryuuga seemed to be feeling the same emotions,  
because he ran his tongue along Hikaru's bottom lip, silently asking her for more. Unable to control herself she let him in and kissed him back.

'(no!)' Hikaru thought'( i'm not doing this! I-will-not-be-told-what-to-do!)'  
Hikaru pushed Ryuuga out of the way, and the lashed out violently with her kick connected with Ryuuga's shin,and he jumped back, of guard for a noticed, and slapped him full on in the face.  
Ryuuga turned towards her again, still smirking, but Hikaru was running as fast as she could towards her house, her mind full of thoughts, going round  
in head was so crowded that she had to focus quite hard to keep running.

**Sorry this chapters so short! I kinda wasn't sure where i wanted this to go, so it took me a couple of days to get this you like it, and please ****review. \(o-o)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**wow, two updates in one day! I'm on a roll here! Hope you enjoy the next chapter then!**  
**\(o-o)/**

**Purple Lightning, chapter 8**

Hikaru was laid out on her bed, her face smushed into a pillow. It was hard to breath like this, but that was the least of her worries.  
'( what happend to my life?)' Hikaru thought.'(things use to be so simple, just eat, sleep, beyblade... but now, I have so many things on my mind.)'  
Hikaru twisted over on to her back and stared at the ceiling.  
'(no, hikaru angst isn't cool. Get your rear in gear and figure somthing out!)' She told herself firmly.  
Hikaru went on giving herself a mental pep talk, untill her phone made her jump, and she fell off her bed.

'hello?'Hikaru answered.  
'Hiii!' the voice on the other end of the phone trilled.'It's me, Mei Mei!'

Hikaru breathed a sigh of chinese girl was one of Dashan's team.

'oh, what's up?'She asked.  
'Dashan wanted me to tell you that Ginka and Medoka are in hospital, and Tsubasa and Kyoya have woken up! The both have no memory of what happend though...'  
'Are they all ok!?'Hikaru asked hurridly, thinking it was partly her fault for not getting there in time.  
'Yep, it's nothing , also the Director wants to see you! He says (she began imitating Ryo's voice) Mei Mei, bring me Hikaru! There is something  
she needs to hear!'  
' Okay, ill be right impression by the way.'  
'Bye-Bye!'

Mei Mei put down the phone, and Hikaru did the same. She walked over to her wardrobe, and looked at her WBBA a second thought, she threw it to the floor and grabbed her old blader roughly discarded her pajamas and pulled the clothes blue shirt was a little tight, as she hadn't worn it for a while, but it would do. Hikaru brushed her hair into place and walked into the living room. Her brown boots were next to the immaculate uniform trainers that she usually wore. Hikaru pulled on the boots and left her apartment.

Later, at the WBBA.  
Hikaru was stood outside Ryo's office, suddenly feeling very, very nervous. Walking in and going about her work was something she did nearly every day, so the nerves she now felt surprised her. Maybe it was her lack of uniform, or because of what happend the night before, She didn't know. Dismissing the worries from her head, Hikaru pushed the door open.  
Ryo was sat at his desk,reading a Beyblade magazine, Dashan was arguing loudly with Masamune,Toby and Zeo who were on the screen behind Ryo. Chao Xin, Chi-yun and Mei Mei were talking loudly to Kyoya and Tsubasa, having not seen each other in a while.  
Hikaru walked in confidently, and the whole room fell quiet. Ryo quickly put down the magazine and adressed people in front of him. Hikaru sat down next to Mei Mei, glad of the female company.

'ok.'Ryo started.'as we know, Ryuuga is back, and he does not intend to stay quiet. So I have decided to assemble an attack force to keep him down when he decides to make his next are all are the world's best Bladers and if anyone can stop him it's you lot.'

He looked round the room,to make sure he had evereyone's attention, before turning to the screen behind him, where a diagram had appeared next to Masamune.  
It had four headings on were 'Attack' 'Defense' 'Support'and 'Tech'.

'These are our four teams. You will each be put in a team, and given specific orders. Dashan, I want you, Chao Xin and chi-Yun to be our Defense team.  
Masamune, when you get here from America, I want you, Toby and Zeo to be our Support team. Kyoya and Tsubasa, when Ginka gats out of hospital, you three will be the Attack team.I want Hikaru, Mei Mei and Madoka be our Tech team.'

The teens got into their teams, and then Ryo continued.

'Attack team, I want you to search for Ryuuga. Defense team, you will help them, Support team , you're on standby until you get team, stay here in the control room and use the monitor to keep in touch with the other teams.I am going to search on my own, so i'm trusting you girls to keep things under control.' And with that, Ryo left.

Dashan turned to Kyoya.' I guess we should start searching then?'  
The two teams left the room, and Masamune dissappeared from the screen, leaving the Hikaru and Mei Mei alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Hikaru and Mei Mei were alone in Ryo's office. Mei Mei had made herself comfortable in his desk chair and was spinning around on it, While Hikaru was setting up up a com link between her and the two teams that were looking for Ryuuga.  
It was late evening and Mei Mei had agreed to stay at Hikaru's house, but the way things were going, it looked like they'd be pulling an allnighter. Finally,  
Hikaru managed to get the boys up on screen,Dashan on the left and Kyoya on the right. Nither had anything interesting report, and every two hours, Hikaru would open the link, and every time they had found nothing.

At around four in the morning, Hikaru decided to call off the search. It would be easier in the daytime, plus they'd have Ginka and Madoka back by then Hikaru nor Dashan saw what happend to them, so she would have to ask Kyoya about it later.  
Hikaru was walking to her house with Mei Mei, both girls absorbed in their own thoughts, untill -  
'Hikaru?'  
'yeah?'  
'What happend to you, after Ryuuga chased you?'  
Hikaru stopped dead, mid walk. Mei Mei stopped just in front of her. What was she going to tell her, because Hikaru certainly didn't want to lie to her new friend.  
'uhh.. n-nothing.I just ran, and got away.'  
'oh, cool.'  
she lied anyway, and the conversation diwindled away and got kinda akward after that so Mei Mei started to text Chi-Yun, and Hikaru put her earplugs in and searched for a song.  
It was 'stay with me' by You me at six.

you got a lot to say,for the one that walked away  
i give you take, that's the way it's always been  
how do i know, If i should stay or just go  
the bottom line is this way, i'll never know

stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)

Stay with me, oh

You got a lot to say, for the one that pushed me away  
i give you take, some things they never change  
Just change

stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)

Stay with me,  
I never knew that i could be this way,  
i never knew,that i could walk away...

these things take time to grow  
it's been said that,time heals woes  
but no! I won't be controled!  
And so! the story goes!

stay with me (stay with me, stay with me)

Stay with me,  
I never knew that i could be this way,  
i never knew,that i could walk away...

by the time the song finished, they were at Hikaru's house. Even though it was already five in the morning, the two girls decided to have some food.  
Mei Mei sat in front of the TV, while Hikaru was in the had chosen to make lasange, and when it was ready, they sat at the kitchen table and discussed where Mei Mei was going to sleep. Eventually they decided that she would sleep on the couch.

That night, Hikaru was laid in bed, listening to the soft snoring coming from the living room. The blue haired girl felt something heavy in her chest,and  
fell asleep, dreaming vividly.

**Third update of the day! Check me out! lol anyways, does anyone have any songs that i could include i further chapters, because i'm running out of suitable ones! so like if it gets to a part of the story, and you're sat there like, 'I have the perfect song for this!' Then let me know please!**  
**\(o-o)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before i start this chapter,i want to thank beybladexxfreak for the song.I don't know who you are, but you have great taste in music and i love your story 'Lion In Love?'.Also, 'Stay Chilled' is something that my best friend says to me, so i thought i'd put it in.**  
**\(o-o)/**

Purple Lightning Chapter 10

Hikaru's Dream

Hikaru was surrounded by complete darkness, with no idea where the floor was, or where anything ended, if it even did.

A mirror appeared in front of her, but her reflection was... off. It's hair was darker and it's skin was slightly 's eyes were deep red. Then, it spoke.

'Hey, Hikaru.' The Reflection's voice sounded like her own, but echoed slightly.'you know what I am?'

It took Hikaru a few seconds to realize that she was looking at the dark power fragment , reflected upon herself.

'Yes, I think so' Hikaru said slowly. The dark power showed no threat to her, so Hikaru had no problem talking to it informally, but stayed cautious.

'I am you, but not you. I am the power that you have yet don't. If you let me in, i can make it stop, all your pain and your worries.'

'w-what? I-I...'

'Hush, Hikaru. Stay chilled. You can't lie to me; i have all your memories and know everything about you. I _know_.'  
This 'dark Hikaru' moved closer to the mirror, and motioned for Hikaru to do the same.

'Let me tell you a secret.' She said. 'Ryuuga, he really likes you'  
Hikaru Looked at her sort-of-reflection. This was unexpected.

'ha! you're face is priceless! But there's more, so stay chilled. I can help you get your Blader's spirit back, and you'll be strong again. Strong enough to take on the world.'

Hikaru was confused. She wanted so badly to blade again, but she had never been able to summon the courage to pick up wanted it, but didn't want use the dark power to do it..

'You're confused, i see. I'll give you some time to decide on this, so you can tell me whenever you're ready.' Dark Hikaru smiled fondly at Hikaru.

Hikaru woke up.  
She stumbled into her living room, to see a note on her door.

'Dashan called for me. He says to take the day off  
love M M'

The note was scribbled is loopy joined up writing, obviously Mei Mei's. Hikaru sighed and went to get dressed, again putting on her blader's outfit. She grabbed her Ipod and walked to the sky was slightly cloudy, but nothing serious. Hikaru decided to go to the park, so she could walk through the woods, like she use to as a child.  
Just before she left the house she caught sight of her Bey, Aquario. It was glinting in the morning light and appeared to be calling to her. As she looked, somthing stirred within Hikaru and she rememberd her dream.  
without a second thought she picked up the bey and launcher and attached them to her belt. Hikaru smiled, and plugged in her headphones.

Everyday I get a little closer  
And everything I'm made of starts to melt away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near You but I'll push You away

I just wanna get away  
But I hurt You everyday  
The part that hurts the most

The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You  
The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You

Every chance I get I'm movin' closer  
I know I'm not supposed to but I can't break away  
I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out  
All I want is to be near You but I'll push You away

I just wanna get away  
But I hurt You everyday  
The part that hurts the most

The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You  
The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You

Hikaru enters the park, and heads straight for the woods. The familliar earthy smell makes her smile.

I hate talkin' about it  
Tried to lose it but instead I found it  
I just want You to know I couldn't love anyone more

No, stay away from me  
Get up, I'm tryin' to walk away, You just won't let up  
No, stay away from me  
Get up, I'm tryin' to walk away, You just won't let up

No, stay away from me  
Get up, I'm tryin' to walk away, You just won't let up  
No, stay away from me  
Get up, I'm tryin' to walk away, You just won't let up

The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You  
The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You

The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You  
The part that hurts the most is me, the most is You  
It's everything I do without You

upon reaching a clearing in the center of the woods, Hikaru notices that she is not alone. Ryuuga is stood, gazing up at the sky

**What do you think Hikaru should do? Should she accept the Dark power? Tell me what you think.**

**\(o_o)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, it's my birthday tomorrow, and I was on I wasn't sure how to get this chapter going. Ah well. Onwards!**

**\(o-o)/**

**Purple Lightning, Chapter 11**

**With Kyoya.**

Kyoya was rather pissed off. His day had started off with Ginka preaching to him about the importance of friendship and other mushy stuff, and how it would help them defeat Ryuuga. Kyoya didn't consider Ginka a 'friend' of sorts, only an ally, and a rival. After being alone for so long, he didn't get how people could crave human contact.

After ditching him, Kyoya had started to search for Ryuuga on his own, only to be followed by Benkei. Kyoya had managed to give him the slip, and was now in the forest, in the park. He figured it was a good place to remain hidden. Like Ryuuga, he trusted his natural instincts to guide him and knew where he would feel most safe.

As he walked further into the forest, he realised that if he did come across Ryuuga, he would have to face him on his own. This made it likely that he would be defeated, not that Kyoya would ever back down from a challenge, of course. He continued to think on this, going over possible outcomes of that situation in his head when he heard a voice. It was too far away to make out what it was saying, but Kyoya knew immediately that it was female, and rather distressed.

Kyoya quickened his pace and softened his footsteps, pushing closer to the source of the sound. As he moved on, he recognised the voice to be Hikaru's. There was another voice with her, but unlike Hikaru's voice , this one was calm and confident. Kyoya narrowed his eyes as he recognised it.

'(Ha!)' He thought. '( I knew _he_ would be here!)'

The triumphant smile that flickered across Kyoya's face faded as he realised Hikaru could be in danger. She was not his 'friend' , but death by darkness was not something he would leave somebody to.

Kyoya crept closer to the sound of the voices, and found himself in a bush at the edge of a blended in to the bush well because of the colours he a quick thought to, I am not hiding. I am simply observing. He turned to watch.

**With Hikaru.**

Hikaru couldn't believe it. She was staring down the one person that she needed to be away from, the one person who infected her dreams with darkness and made her feel cold to her very soul. Ryuuga always found her in the end, and it made Hikaru feel so helpless knowing that she wasn't able to get away.

Most of the time though, she worried about the dark power inside her more than Ryuuga, because it was with her all the time, and made her want to be so close, to the person she hated and feared the most.

The girl stared into Ryuuga's eyes. They were inches away from her own, and Hikaru didn't like it. The dark power did, but she wasn't going to let it win this time.

**I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, but as I said, I'm preparing for my , birthday. Anyways, please feel free to PM me, even if it is just to say hi. \(o-o)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**Purple Lightning,Chapter 12**

'I _hate_ you, and I'll never give in to you, never let you win!'Hikaru gritted her teeth and stated.'You will fall, Ryuuga!'

Ryuuga's smirk faded, replaced by a sad smile. His orange eyes flickered slightly.'you don't remember, huh?'

'What?' Hikaru snapped back, her surprise hidden under a mask of in her subconscious mind, something stirred. Not enough to make it out clearly, but Hikaru felt it.

_'Don't turn away,don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes, god knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die...'_

Those words surfaced in her mind. Hikaru's eyes widened, and she turned to look up at the silver haired boy in front of her. Ryuuga was not there.  
Hikaru fell to her knees, and held her head in her hands. What the hell was going on?

_I'm frightened by what i see, but somehow i know that there's much more to come. Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears. I can stop the pain if i will it all away... If i will it all away..._

The words continued to fill her head, and Hikaru felt her mind start to slip.

_'Don't turn away,don't give into the pain. Don't try to hide, though they're screaming your name. Don't close your eyes, god knows what lies behind them. Don't turn out the light, never sleep never die...'_

Her eyes closed and Hikaru's muscles froze into place, before snapping back to stood up, and opened her eyes.

They were the same blood red as what she saw in the mirror. Then, she slowly turned to face where Kyoya was hiding in the bushes.

**Sorry, but i have three things to say!**  
**Again, sorry for the short chapter! i'm not gonna make excuses, because i know you wont believe me!**

**If you can guess where i got the text in italics correctly, i will write you a one shot of your choice.( I promise!)**

**And lastly, the dark version of herself that Hikaru saw in the mirror, i'll now refer to as Nega-Hikaru. If you don't get it, then watch the movie 'Scott Pilgrim VS The World' **

**- CreampuffCat \(o-o)/**


End file.
